mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3701
Mikey Episode Number: 3701 Date: Monday, August 25, 1997 Sponsors: C, 2 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Annie Evans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monster in the dark (trying to find a light switch) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids Sings "Personality" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson gets a different waiter for a change, a light blue monster named Piño (Dave Goelz). Then Grover comes by and argues with Piño over which one of them is serving Mr. Johnson. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Hal Schafer & The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Candy Man” This airing features the opening line from Sammy Davis, Jr. before Hal and the kids start singing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazzy alphabet around a city |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Penguins sings "Alabamy Bound" while they aboard the Mayflower Ship |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Two Song (Song of Two) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings "Toucan Two-Step" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: One head is listening to some funky music on some headphones. The other head wakes up and asks to listen to the music, but the first head doesn't want to stop listening. They fight over the headphones, which get longer as they struggle. After seeing this, they both shout share, each head takes a speaker, and walk off-screen while the music becomes completely audible to the viewer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy shares his bubbles with some kids dancing in a field |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Gobo sings "The Me I Wanna Be" (backed by the other Fraggles) as he tries to decide whether or not he should continue being an explorer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Electric Company Scene | style="text-align: center"|Easy Reader (Morgan Freeman) and Carmela (Rita Moreno) sing "Easy Reader" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A fan reveals the letter C |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"C, You're Cool" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz sings "Numero Camparsa" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Three girls clap and say the names of vegetables |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Farley takes his pet "To the Vet" as he sings about it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A toothbrush talks to a mouth about what could happen if not taken care of. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Cereal Girl" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lillian, the big sister |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide